


Imaupsinaa (podfic) ᐃᒪᐅᑉ ᓯᓈ

by AdelineAround



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arctic, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - merfolk, Fluff, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: "Gavin wanted to leave Detroit behind, get away from his old ghosts and forget himself in the cold North. He never expected to find more warmth there than he'd ever felt before."A podfic for the fic "ᐃᒪᐅᑉ ᓯᓈ" by Helasdottir.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Imaupsinaa (podfic) ᐃᒪᐅᑉ ᓯᓈ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helasdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helasdottir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ᐃᒪᐅᑉ ᓯᓈ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446458) by [Helasdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helasdottir/pseuds/Helasdottir). 



> Please note that my prose and narration is a bit off since this is the first time recording. Thank you and enjoy!

Fic by Helasdottir on ao3.

_Reader:_ AdelineAround

_Fandom:_ Detroit: Become Human

_Pairing:_ RK900/Gavin Reed

_Rating:_ Teens and Up Audiences

Click the play bar below to play audio (Flash Player required to run properly).  
Click the Google Drive link to download audio to your device and listen there. Click the Soundcloud .mp3 link to listen to audio outside of ao3.

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Dbj75k5SuSjxj_jChW_sCOl5bRNp-C33/view?usp=sharing)

[Soundcloud .mp3](https://soundcloud.com/adeline-around/imaupsinaa)

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out Helasdottir's fic on Beluga!Nines and Gavin. It was such an honor to record.


End file.
